


Ego

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and Lucas is a little more than surprised when he realizes he hasn't gotten asked yet.  It's not that he's got an ego... well, okay.  Maybe a little bit, and oh, how it can rear its ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](http://lady-mcpizza.tumblr.com/post/143862553562/season-3) Hope you like it!

It was that time of year again. Forget ‘spring fever,’ it was the season of unrelenting anxiety for non-traditional methods of asking the simplest questions. Yes, the Sadie Hawkins Dance had risen over the horizon of Abigail Adams High School, and the feeding frenzy had begun. The entire football team was snatched within a weekend, after-dance reservations were already booked all around town, and there was still a week left until Friday.

Farkle and Lucas never regretted their eighth grade complaints more. It wasn’t easier being the ones who got asked, and they were getting more and more anxious as the date got closer. And by ‘they’… they meant Lucas.

“I don’t get how we’re still without dates for the dance,” Lucas swirled his smoothie with his straw as they sat outside Topanga’s. It was just the two of them; Zay was at ballet class, Maya had an extended Art Lecture, and Riley was at cheer, most likely cheering the cheerleaders. They were supposed to all meet afterwards at Topanga’s, and Lucas couldn’t decide if him and Farkle were early, or on time. He didn’t feel very hungry anyway… how could he still not have a date to the dance? 

Farkle, on the other hand, was unperturbed. He was too busy with his Mathletes team to worry about a stupid informal dance, not that he has ever been known to have a date anyway. Not that there wasn’t someone he minded going with… but he was to apathetic about the whole drama to even care about such a minor detail. Ego has never been a word in Farkle’s dictionary… but the same couldn’t be said for Lucas, no matter how much the rodeo star tried to deny it.

“Well, who would you even want to go with anyway?” Farkle pointed. “You haven’t really been interested in anyone lately.”

“NOT True!” countered Lucas, and that was the truth. “Just because the whole Riley-Maya thing is over doesn’t mean that I’ve completely shelled up. Besides, we’re still friends… ohhhh, do you think Riley’s going to ask me? Not that that would be bad, but I just don’t want her to get the wrong idea. Oh noooo....” Lucas put his head in his hands at the thought of that issue arising again. The whole, ‘I just don’t like you like that’ deal, the whole ‘we can still be friends’ deal. Which they were… but Riley’s always been an optimistic person. A very optimistic person. Plus, there was a girl he was interested in…

Farkle clapped his friend on the back, and reassured him, like he was a mind-reader (you never know…), “She doesn’t like you like that, man.” He hoped, anyway. Lucas shook his head.

“I don’t know dude…” He was good-looking, smart, and exactly her type of the last three years… okay, he admitted it. Ego.

“Hey Huckleberry,” Lucas looked through his fingers to see a blurry blonde, and a tall brunette, “somebody got your lasso in a knot?” Lucas took his hands from his face and rolled his eyes.

“Hi Maya,” he didn’t know whether to sound tired or playful when it came to her. He didn’t know which one he wanted to be. She was as casual as ever, with her arm linked with Riley’s but there was a certain apprehension in the air. He glanced over to Riley to see her gaze flicking from him to Farkle, her lips pursed, her hands fidgeting. His heart dropped. Oh no, was the only clear thought in his mind. Not that going to the dance with Riley would be anything terrible, but oh no. He couldn’t even get a ‘hello’ out, but apparently Riley was lost for words too. Maya, after nudging her a few times, cleared her throat instead.

“Miss Riley here has something important to ask one of you two gentlemen,” she said gallantly. Riley was looking more nervous with every word, and Farkle and Lucas exchanged glances. Farkle looked confused. Lucas wanted it to be over with. “About the honor of taking you to a certain dance this Friday, where girls ask boys…” She glanced over to Riley, hoping she’d take it from there, but she was still clammed up. 

“So…” she huffed, “would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, mister --”

Lucas stood up, pushing his chair back, before Maya could get the name out. Everyone turned to him with wide eyes, Farkle still looking very confused, Maya looking almost offended, and Riley looking slightly scared. 

“I’m sorry, Riley, but I just can’t go to this dance with you.”

Maya was taken aback, Farkle’s jaw was wide open, and Riley spat her held breath out in surprise.

And then something happened that put Judy the Sheep to shame.

“Oh, Lucas…” Riley finally spoke, “I… I’m flattered you’d think I’d do that, I guess? But… I wasn’t asking you.”

Now Lucas was confused, taken aback, and open-jawed all at once. Maya was holding back giggles, and Farkle… Well, Farkle… 

“Farkle, would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me this Friday? If you want to, that is.” All Farkle could do was nod, before he stood up and interlocked pinkies with her.

“Maya, may I buy your girl a smoothie?” Maya couldn’t hide her smile any longer and un-linked her own arm from Riley’s, before the two of them walked into Topanga’s, wordlessly smiling at each other. Lucas was left still standing, but now only Maya was there to lift his jaw from the floor.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh Cowboy?” She stepped towards him and took his chin between her fingers and shut his hanging mouth. Lucas cleared his throat and just shook his head. 

“How could I?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed, “your colossal ego, maybe?”

“I-- I do not have a colossal ego!”

“Hmm… yea you do. And it shows. But that’s alright, I can deal with it.”

“Deal with it for what?”

“The Sadie Hawkins Dance,” she linked her hands behind his neck. They were very close now. “Duh.”

“Oh? So you’re asking me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance now?”

He didn’t mind that. 

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Is your ego gonna be fine with that?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Definitely.” She smiled.

“Good.”

And she kissed him right then and there.

His ego didn’t mind that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
